моят приятел
by ladyluna10
Summary: Viktor Krum quiere pedirle salir a Hermione Granger y en Hogwarts encontrará una gran aliada: Ginny Weasley. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling. Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. I

Disclamier: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Aviso: _Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

Viktor Krum era el buscador del equipo de Bulgaria y el campeón de Durmstrang en el Trofeo de los Tres Magos. Era guapo, popular y atlético, pero tenía un gran problema: no era capaz de pedirle a la chica que le gustaba una cita.

Si fuera como las demás, sería muy fácil; solo tendría que dedicarle un par de sonrisas, acercarse a ella y preguntar, pero aquella chica era diferente. No había hablado con ella y, estaba seguro, ella apenas lo había mirado más de lo necesario, pero sabía que era especial. Y por eso no podía dejarla escapar, ni fastidiar la única oportunidad que tendría –porque, siendo sinceros, si le decía que no, no volvería a intentarlo (tanto por su orgullo, como porque sabía que no serviría de nada, que su «no» no se transformaría en un «sí» y él quedaría como un arrastrado y un pesado. Era Viktor Krum no podía permitirse aquello)–. Solo podría preguntar una vez y tenía que conseguir una respuesta afirmativa.

Aquella tarde la contemplaba, como hacía desde su primera semana en el castillo. Siempre cogía un montón de libros y se sentaba en la misma mesa, donde pasaba horas y horas sumergida en sus estudios, sin dejar de escribir y leer. Lo que estaba haciendo aquel día debía ser muy interesante o, al menos, eso le parecía a él porque tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios mientras consultaba un manual y escribía. Debía gustarle mucho aquella asignatura, a lo mejor podría acercarse a ella y preguntarle algo relacionado con esta. Suspiró. Si su inglés fuera mejor podría hablar con ella sin miedo a meter la pata y quedar como un estúpido.

Y, entonces, la solución a sus problemas apareció en forma de pelirroja. Ginny Weasley acababa de convertirse en su salvación.


	2. II

Disclamier: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Aviso: _Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

Viktor tuvo que armarse de valor para pedirle ayuda a Ginny Weasley, pero acababan de anunciar el baile de Navidad y sabía que su tiempo empezaba a agotarse. Era ahora o nunca así que se acercó a Ginny cuando esta salía de una clase sola.

–Disculpa –la pelirroja se detuvo al escucharlo y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué quería Viktor Krum de ella? ¿Cómo sabía de su existencia siquiera?

–¿Sí? –Sonrió con confianza.

–Tú eres amigo… amiga de _Hermín_ , ¿verdad? –Preguntó.

–Su nombre no se pronuncia así, pero sí –contestó, confundida. Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

–Necesito ta… tu ayuda.

–¿Cómo?

–Es que _Hermini_ me gusta mucho y…

–Su nombre tampoco se pronuncia así –lo interrumpió–, pero ya trabajaremos en eso. Sigue.

–Quiero ir con ella al baile, pero voy… va a decirme que no y necesito un _pico_ de ayuda para que diga _да._

–¿Y por qué debería aceptar? Si tienes tan claro que Hermione va a decirte que no, será por algo, ¿no crees?

La pelirroja enarcó una ceja y Viktor suspiró, un poco frustrado. No estaba acostumbrado a que le pusieran las cosas difíciles, ni a que le negaran nada. ¿Por qué aquella cría de 13 años no se dejaba impresionar y le echaba una mano? Definitivamente los alumnos de aquel lugar eran diferentes.

–Porque tú amiga parece una chica muy interesante y me gustaría poder conocerla mejor –explicó–. Para mí seraí… sería todo un honor poder acompañarla al baile.

–Pues pídeselo sin más.

–Se reirá de mí… No hablo bien vuestro idioma y quedaré como un ¿idiota se dice?

–Sí, se dice así –Ginny se cruzó de brazos y sonrió–. Así que el famosísimo Viktor Krum teme que una chica le dé calabazas.

–¿Dé calabazas?

–Que le rechace –aclaró.

–Un poco, sí –suspiró–. Entonces, ¿me ayudarás?


	3. III

Disclamier: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Aviso: _Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

Ginny lo meditó durante un par de días. Viktor era un chico atractivo –no tan guapo como Harry, por supuesto– y jugaba genial al quidditch. Era uno de los mejores jugadores del mundo y eso era algo a tener en cuenta desde luego. ¿Qué chica no querría salir con una estrella mundialmente conocida de aquel deporte? Probablemente Hermione, pero para eso estaba ella. Solo tendría que ayudar un poco a Viktor, ensayar un par de veces qué le diría, quizás darle algo de información y, a cambio, su amiga iría al baile con aquel búlgaro tan increíble. Además, no era solo físico, también parecía que tenía su corazoncito oculto debajo de todas esas capas de músculo que tan bien lo envolvían. Seguro que Hermione se lo agradecería –ella lo haría desde luego si la castaña le consiguiera una cita con alguien así–.

Estaba casi convencida de aceptar, pero seguía sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su estómago. ¿Y si se lo tomaba mal y dejaba de hablarle? Era su mejor amiga –y casi que la única que tenía–, no podía permitir que se peleara con ella por una tontería como era un chico, aunque fuera el mismísimo Viktor Krum. Suspiró. Estaba hecha un completo lío y no sabía qué era mejor. Si ayudaba al chico, podría hacer a su amiga feliz o enfadarla mucho; pero si no lo hacía sabía que acabaría por arrepentirse –especialmente cuando viera a la pobre yendo al baile con el idiota de Ronald, que no sabría apreciar su compañía–. No estaba muy segura de qué debía hacer, pero aquella pequeña esperanza consiguió abrirse paso entre sus dudas así que, después de cenar, se acercó al chico y, con una sonrisa, le dio su respuesta.

–Te ayudaré, pero ya tengo un plan. Tendrás que seguir mis normas.


	4. IV

Disclamier: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Aviso: _Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

–Una vez más Viktor.

–Deja que los que tienen el _fivor_ …

–Favor.

–Eso, el favor de su estrella, / presuman de _homior_ …

–Honor, Viktor –lo volvió a corregir, con una pequeña sonrisa–. Venga, no es tan complicado. Puedes hacerlo, sigue.

–Presuman de honor público y _titluos_ altivos… –Bufó y negó con la cabeza–. ¡Esto es imposible!

–Solo tienes que intentarlo un poco más. Shakespeare es uno de los autores favoritos de Hermione, si le recitaras este soneto le demostrarías que eres algo más que una cara bonita y un par de músculos.

–Pero es un lenguaje muy extraño y yo no hablo tan bien vuestro idioma. Ni siquiera entiendo lo que esto quiere decir. ¿Qué quiere decir «honrarse» y a qué se refieren con « _titluos_ altivos»?

–Vale, puede que Shakespeare sea todavía demasiado complicado para ti –Ginny suspiró–. Está bien, ¿qué hacemos entonces?

–No lo sé. Se suponía que ibas a ayudarme a ensayar un _disquirso_ , pero tus _disquirsos_ son demasiado difíciles.

–¿A ti qué te gustaría decirle?

–Que es la _звезда_ más bonita del universo y que su mirada es la de una _богиня_ de la _мъдрост._

–Vale, no he entendido ni la mitad. Explícate.

–Una _звезда_ es una de esas cosas que brilla de noche en el cielo.

–¿Una estrella?

–¡Eso! –Viktor asintió rápidamente y sonrió ampliamente al ver que conseguía hacerse entender–. La _мъдрост_ es el conocimiento, pero tiene otro nombre…

–¿La sabiduría?

–Creo que sí. Es como en griego _Σοφία_. –No hablo griego, pero creo que es eso. ¿Y lo otro? –Una _богиня_ como esos a los que piden cosas los muggles. Creen en ellos y eso, no sé explicarlo muy bien.

–¿Una deidad? –Le sonaba haber escuchado aquella palabra a su padre alguna vez. –Supongo. –Bueno, creo que con esto podremos escribir algo que puedas memorizar.

* * *

Lo que Viktor está intentando recitar aquí es una estrofa del soneto 25 de Shakespeare: Deja que los que tienen el favor de su estrella, / presuman de honor y títulos altivos, / mientras que a mí, me niega, la fortuna ese triunfo, / pero apartado, gozo de aquello que más honro. (Traducción encontrada en la Biblioteca Virtual Cervantes).


	5. V

Disclamier: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Aviso: _Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

El plan de Ginny dio sus frutos y Viktor, tras decirle a Hermione lo increíble, preciosa e inteligente que le parecía, consiguió una cita para el baile, aunque ambos prefirieron no divulgarlo hasta que llegara el día de la fiesta –para evitar posibles comentarios y rumores–.

Hermione estaba emocionada y Viktor no cabía en sí de la felicidad. ¡Lo había conseguido, saldría con la chica que le gustaba! Ahora solo debía conseguir expresarse correctamente aquella noche y disfrutar de la velada. Quería pasarlo bien y que ella también lo pasara genial y se decidiera a darle una oportunidad –si no como novio, al menos como amigo ya que le seguía pareciendo una chica muy interesante–.

* * *

Cuando el día por fin llegó, Viktor fue a hablar con Ginny después de comer.

–¿Tienes ganas de ir al baile? –Le preguntó, una vez se hubieron alejado de los demás.

–Muchas, espero divertirme con Neville –contestó ella, sonriente–. ¿Y tú?

–¿Debes preguntar? –El chico también sonrió–. Estoy _disiando_ que llegue esta noche. Llevo un traje de gala.

–El vestido de Hermione seguro que es precioso. No ha querido enseñármelo, pero puedo imaginarlo.

–Te veré esta noche entonces.

–Claro, ¡será genial!

* * *

Y así llegó la noche. Hermione estaba radiante, Viktor no paraba de sonreír y Ginny no podía ser más feliz por ellos. Hacían una buena pareja y le gustaba ver así a su amiga. Todo parecía ir perfecto hasta que, de repente, el chico pisó el vestido de la castaña y le rompió el bajo sin que ella se diera cuenta. La pelirroja vio el miedo y el nerviosismo en sus ojos y rápidamente sacó su varita y pronunció el hechizo.

– _Reparo_.

El vestido se arregló antes de que la castaña se percatara y ambos suspiraron. Ahora solo debían seguir disfrutando de la noche.


End file.
